mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Berry
Silver Berry is a female Earth pony with a bluish gray coat, purple mane and tail, cerise eyes, and a cutie mark of a strawberry and a bunch of grapes. She is unnamed in the show, only credited as "Customer" in Fake It 'Til You Make It, but she is named in merchandise. She has a speaking role in Fake It 'Til You Make It. Design Silver Berry shares her design, eye color, and usual cutie mark with Berryshine and Berry Dreams, her design and eye color with "Bitta Blues" and "Apple Cherry", her design with Cherry Berry, "Mjölna", "Oakey Doke", Charged Up, "Cherry Punch", "Elphaba Trot", "Jubileena", "S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #2", "S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #5", "S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #2", "Lavender August", Mare E. Belle, "S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #2", "S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #5", "S05E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #3", "S05E19 Unnamed Earth Mare #1", "S05E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1", "S06E04 Unnamed Earth Mare #3", "S06E07 Unnamed Earth Mare #1", and "S07E13 Unnamed Earth Mare #6", and her mane and tail style with "S04E08 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2" and Cherry Spices. Depiction in the series Silver Berry first appears in the season four episode Power Ponies during a sweeping shot of Maretropolis. She later makes multiple appearances in Manehattan in Rarity Takes Manehattan, at one point receiving help from the Mane Six when her taxi carriage breaks down with a broken wheel. In Pinkie Pride, a filly Silver Berry appears in Cheese Sandwich's flashback during Cheese Confesses. Silver Berry later appears in Trade Ya! when Pinkie Pie auctions off Princess Twilight Sparkle's books. She also appears several times in Equestria Games, at one point having a different cutie mark. In season five, Silver Berry briefly appears after the residents of Our Town reclaim their cutie marks from Starlight Glimmer's cutie mark vault. In Princess Spike, she appears in attendance of the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Canterlot. She also appears multiple times in Made in Manehattan. In season six, Silver Berry appears multiple times in The Gift of the Maud Pie and attends the grand opening of Rarity For You in The Saddle Row Review. In season eight, Silver Berry has a speaking role in Fake It 'Til You Make It opposite Fluttershy's snooty salespony persona. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Silver Berry appears in the background of an animated video depicting pony versions of The Today Show anchors Savannah Guthrie, Matt Lauer, and Al Roker. Silver Berry is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and acts as an enemy minion during the "Fake It 'Til You Make It" boss battle event. Her bio states, "She knows the difference between a chevron and chèvre, and isn't afraid to say it." Merchandise Silver Berry in included in the twentieth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards, which lists her name with a trademark symbol and states that she and Swanky Hank "love wearing designer clothes." Silver Berry also appears on the season 4 poster. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Silver Spanner, Silver Spoon, Silver Zoom, Silver Frames, Silver Shill, Sheriff Silverstar, Silverspeed, Roger Silvermane, Cherry Berry, Berry Dreams, Berry Preppy, Berryshine, Strawberry Sunrise, Blueberry Curls, Strawberry Ice, and Raspberry Beret. References de:Silver Berry Category:Background characters